


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #51-55

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eleventh set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#51: "I figured you wouldn't want us to be seen together, people could get the wrong idea." The Boston goalie protested.<br/>#52: "I'm sorry, we never got to the introductions, I'm Sidney Crosby." Crosby smiled thinly.<br/>#53: Schneider's mother, Susan, answered the door and Thomas nervously moved closer to his boyfriend.<br/>#54: "Man they really shouldn't make universal keys!" Kesler laughed.<br/>#55: Schneider put a hand on his now bleeding lip and shouted, "You bit me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #51-55

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 51

Thomas sighed as he happily stretched and stood, getting out of the cramped car. Schneider smiled as he glanced around the lovely mountain cabin. The Canucks goalie blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to open the cabin door. "Nice place, Cor." Thomas smiled as he stepped into the spacious area. "You're sure no one knows where we are?" Schneider asked, worriedly wringing his hands as he tried to ignore the sinking feeling he was getting. "Positive." Thomas smiled gruffly and lightly pecked the Canuck on his cheek, not entirely sure how forgiven he was.

"I'm hungry." Schneider shivered, pulling away as he blushed. "Would you mind getting firewood?" The Canucks goalie inquired and Thomas silently went to get wood from the outside shed. Worried thoughts ran through Schneider's head as he felt bad for Thomas's wife. He frowned at the fridge as he realized they didn't have any groceries. Thomas grunted as he lugged a large pile of wood in, Schneider hurried forward to help the other man with the heavy load. "We need groceries, and I'm gonna go get them." The backup goalie commented, shyly unsure of himself as Thomas set down the wood and dusted off his hands. "All right. Let's go then!" The Bruins goalie smiled and walked out to the car. Schneider nervously locked up and got in the car, pausing to collected his thoughts before he started the vehicle.

"I just wanted to say that...I accept what happened and as long as you don't do it again...then we can go back to how we were before." Schneider looked down at the steering wheel as he spoke, afraid to see what Thomas was thinking written on his face. Without a word, Thomas put a hand on Schneider's face, turning his eyes up to see the relief in the older man's eyes. The Bostonian goalie kissed the other man to show his relief. After a moment Schneider broke off the kiss and started the car, his voice squeaking a little as he carefully chose his next words. "Alrighty then. Mm, let's go!" Schneider smiled, happily driving off.

Thomas grinned back and put on a pair of sunglasses. "Why the shades?" The Canucks goalie asked and Thomas shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't want us to be seen together, people could get the wrong idea." The Boston goalie protested as Schneider grabbed his sunglasses and tossed them in the backseat. "Or maybe people will get the right idea and we wont have to sneak around, hmm?" Schneider said, saddened by Thomas's attitude. Thomas shrugged. "Do you really wanna be the subject of public gossip, Cor? I mean our teammates gossiping is one thing, but the public at large is something else all together." Schneider rubbed his left eye with one hand. "I honestly don't care, Thom. But if it's that important to you, go ahead." The Canuck sighed and Thomas knew better than to reach for the sunglasses.

Thomas smiled as he realized how much the Canuck acted like an irate woman. The Bruin chuckled a little and Schneider glanced over, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. "What is it, Thoms?" Schneider smiled as the mood lightened. The Bruin chuckled a little to himself again, as the memory of Schneider scolding him with a spoon came to mind. "Aw, you're just so cute." Thomas quirked a grin and Schneider blushed, putting his eyes back on the road. "Thom..." Schneider paused and thought about what he was going to say. "I think that you should tell your wife." The Canuck mumbled and Thomas froze. "Cor." The burly man said warningly. "We are not having this discussion again, just enjoy the trip and let me handle my wife." Thomas grumbled and Schneider tensed, his hands going white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

The Canuck let out his breath and tried to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Thoms. I wont talk about it again." Schneider smiled a thin smile as Thomas let out the breath he'd been holding too. "That's all right Cor. Sorry." Thomas murmured and leaned against the other man. Schneider smiled a little as he pulled into the parking lot of an grocery store. "I hope you're all right without your sunglasses." The Canuck smiled as the pair stepped out of the car. Thomas smiled and shrugged as they walked into the supermarket. No one seemed to notice the two men walking very close to each other, Schneider leaned sideways and whispered. "See, told ya." To the uncomfortable goalie standing beside him.

"Speak for yourself." Thomas growled as another housewife glared at the poor Stanley Cup Champion goalie. The Canucks goalie chuckled, "Well you are in BC." Schneider smiled and Thomas pouted. "I think you may have to help my poor self-esteem after this horrifying experience." Thomas chuckled at the innuendo. Schneider smirked and replied. "I think you 'self-esteem' doesn't need any enlargements."  
  
CMS 52

Sidney Crosby smiled as he sat down and took off his hat, happy that his disguise had distracted the public and media enough for him to get through to his seat. A moment later, the older couple sitting next to him had a whispered conversation and the wife hit her husbands knee as the man turned to Crosby with a wince and a cross expression. The man extended his hand, and Crosby sighed, putting on another fake smile for the man he assumed was a fan. "Hello, my wife thought I should introduce myself. And I was wondering why you are here, at a Maple Leafs vs Flyers game." The man smiled a jovial smile and his wife nodded. Crosby internally growled at not being able to get a moment of peace to just sit and watch his boyfriend slowly and seductively stretch on the ice.

"I'm here to watch, cause I have a very close friend who plays for the Maple Leafs." Crosby groaned as his boyfriend, Luke Schenn, switched positions and began trying to do the splits. "Oh yes? And who is your friend?" The man inquired and his wife leaned forward, the nosey glint in her eyes intensifying. Crosby paused for a moment as Luke stood and resumed skating. The Pittsburg player suddenly realized that the pair hadn't introduced themselves. "I'm sorry, we never got to the introductions, I'm Sidney Crosby." Crosby smiled thinly and leaned forward to shake both their hands. The wife gasped at his words and lightly hit her husbands arm, blushing lightly at the social infraction. "Oh, we're Rita and Jeff Schenn. Our two sons are playing each other tonight." The man smiled as his wife proudly explained, Crosby swallowed a curse at the chances, I mean really? Getting seated next to your boyfriend's parents? How likely is that?

"Oh, I didn't realize." Crosby's tone changed and became much more polite as Luke's father glared at him suspiciously. "You never answered who it was that's your friend on the team." Jeff noticed astutely and Crosby almost swore again. "Er. Well..." Crosby stuttered as he ran a mental list of the roster, not finding anyone that he even vaguely knew outside of a few body checks, brawls and quick, angry conversations near a goalie. Rita leaned forward with a frown of anticipation as both parents waited for Crosby to respond. "Uh, I happen to know your son, Luke, quite well." Crosby fidgeted nervously as he tried to stop looking at Luke stretching. The 23 year-old winced at his own working as he realized that he was adding innuendo where no innuendo should ever be, said in front of his boyfriend's parents, who had no idea about the son and Crosby's relationship.

Rita smiled and Jeff nodded gruffly. "And how do you two know each other?" Luke's mother inquired and Crosby tried to look them in the eye again, and failed miserably. "Uh, I met Lu...ke in Pittsburg, when he was looking for something to ease his hunger." Crosby winced again at his own wording, and the fact that he'd almost called Luke Lu-Lu, his own private nickname for the d-man. Rita nodded and smiled at the nervous young man, Jeff frowned and cleared his throat. "How come Luke never mentions you, if you two are such close friends?" The Maple Leafs d-man's father inquired of the sweating Crosby.

Rita growled at her husband and hit his knee again, as Crosby winced lightly at the pressure that was being put on him. "Well, we don't really like to tell anyone about our-" Crosby stuttered as he almost said 'relationship'. "-friendship, because we play for different teams and people often find that weird." Crosby almost hit his forehead with his palm as he realized that the term 'play for another team' usually wasn't used in a literal fashion. The parents seemed to be done their inquisition, because the conversation became much more contrite and safe, with easy answers.

A while into the game Luke's mother began asking rhetorical questions that she seemed to expect Crosby to answer. "Why is Brayden the first to hug the goalie? He didn't score the goal." Rita murmured and Crosby thought to himself, 'Probably because of all the hugging they do in private.' But the Penguin forward just mumbled something polite in response.

After the game the trio marched down to wait outside the dressing rooms to see the Schenn boys. Luke Schenn blanched as he stepped out of Toronto's locker room and saw his parents chatting with his boyfriend. The Maple Leafs player gulped as he walked towards them and Crosby smiled wickedly at the 21 year-old. Rita smiled and kissed her oldest's forehead as she grabbed him in a tight hug and Luke blushed, shoving her back as Crosby watched the interaction with a smile. Rita's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry Lukey, am I embarrassing you in front of your friend?" Luke's mother asked with a hurt look and Luke grumbled, "Yes." as he glared at Crosby.

The Penguins player smirked and swung an arm around the Torontonian d-man. "Yes, friend Luke. Shall we go drag Brayden out of the dressing room?" Crosby inquired, his arm not leaving Luke's shoulders until the blushing d-man shrugged him off. "Yes." Luke grumbled and muttered that they'd be back to his parents. As the pair rounded the corner, Crosby broke out laughing as Luke shoved him into a wall. "What did you tell them?" The 21 year-old demanded and Crosby shrugged. "Nothing about us. I just said we were 'friends'. And I even restrained myself from adding, with benefits!" The Pittsburg player smiled innocently and Luke frowned, letting him go with a suspicious glance as the pair shoved open the door to the Flyers' dressing room.

Luke whistled and shouted. "Bray, get out here and quit what you're doing, Mom and Dad are here." There was a quick shuffling noise and a blushing Brayden emerged from the showers, followed by a forlorn Michael Leighton. Chris Pronger glanced over and shot the brothers a sympathetic look. "You might wanna get dressed, Bray, otherwise they'll know something's up, no one takes that long to get dressed." Luke advised and a flustered Brayden wandered off to find his clothing. Crosby couldn't resisted teasing the young man. "Your mother was asking why you kept hugging the goalie." The Penguin muttered casually and Brayden whipped around so fast he lost his balance and had to grab the wall to stop himself from landing in an ungraceful heap. "What did you tell her?" Brayden growled, fumbling with his pants as Luke laughed. Crosby smiled at the 19 year-old and ruffled the young Flyers' hair. "I told her that you were just excited." The Pittsburg player bit back a laugh at the double imagery from his words.

Brayden hissed and seethed as he dropped his shirt again and Crosby smiled at Luke, who was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to start crying. "You didn't tell them anything about us, right?" Luke's anxiety suddenly returned a moment later just as Brayden was shrugging on his jacket. Crosby shrugged and quirked a grin. "I don't think so...I tried not to, although there were a few close calls, Lu-Lu." Crosby pinched Luke's cheek as the three men began walking. The 21 year-old growled as Brayden started laughing. The brothers came in view of their parents and all three young men abruptly became serious. "Brayden!" Rita smiled and leaned forward to grab her youngest in a tight hug.

Jeff cleared his throat as Leighton walked by, and paused for a moment to do a double take at the image before him. Brayden pushed his exuberant mother away as he glared at Leighton, who walked off laughing. "I didn't know you'd be here." Luke broke the silence and Rita smiled, "Crosby was a great help, such a nice fellow!" The Schenn's mother ignored the comment and smiled at the Pittsburg player who blushed at her kind words and shuffled his feet. Brayden raised an eyebrow as Luke moved his foot over to step on his boyfriend's foot oh so subtly. "Ouch. Er, I mean, thanks." Crosby murmured and then glared at Luke, who suddenly looked extremely innocent.

Jeff cleared his throat and smiled at the three young men. "I think we should all discuss this over dinner." The father smiled and the young men all hesitated and then nodded as the three pulled out their phones to cancel other plans. Brayden sent a text to Leighton, Crosby and Luke exchanged texts of 'We're still on for later, at the hotel.', and the Schenn parents just exchanged exasperated glances, directed at the young people and their technology. Brayden grinned as Leighton responded and Jeff sighed as they started walking. Everyone had taken transportation other than a car except the parents and so all five people squished into the small car.

Brayden got shoved off to the side by Luke who ran to the centre seat. He stuck his tongue out at his younger brother as Crosby snuggled up to his boyfriend and Brayden mimed gagging. Crosby slowly snuck his hand to grip Luke's thigh just to bother Brayden, because he knew the Schenn parents couldn't see his hand. Brayden's look of disgust deepened at the look of arousal in his brother's eyes. "Luke, would you quit that." Brayden hissed as they pulled into a parking lot. Luke shot his younger brother a completely innocent look as he asked. "What?" and both Rita and Jeff stepped out of the car to go pay for parking. Crosby smiled. "We'll stop when you stop sexting with Leighton." And Brayden blushed as his phone buzzed again and the 19 year-old's hand twitched towards the dreaded device.

"I'll stop if you promise to be more quiet tonight, my room is right next to yours." The young man shivered at the memory as Crosby almost drooled as he remembered that night with a happy smile. Luke shivered at a disturbing memory that came to mind as he delivered his final ultimatum. "Only if you stop Leighton from walking into our room wearing only his bathrobe."  
  
CMS 53

Schneider gulped and turned Thomas around for another inspection on the door step. Schneider straightened Thomas's tie for the seventh time. Schneider wiped a little dirt of Thomas's cheek and Thomas chuckled again as Schneider gruffly said. "Okay. Now remember." The Canuck started and Thomas interrupted him with a chuckle. "Don't mention my marital status, don't lie, don't talk about what we do in the bedroom, don't use innuendo at a and do try and be polite!" The Bruin recited and Schneider smiled. The Canuck took a deep breath and rung the door bell as Thomas suddenly got an extremely strong urge to run away from the nondescript house in the nondescript suburb.

The Bruin gulped and stayed only because his quivering boyfriend would be sad and angry if he didn't. Thomas felt bad for poor Schneider, the Canuck asked hardly anything of Thomas, except honesty and transparency, and the Bruin couldn't always grant those two things to his lover. Schneider's mother, Susan, answered the door and Thomas nervously moved closer to his boyfriend. Schneider got a little teary-eyed as he stepped forward to embrace his mother. Thomas nervously introduced himself and Susan shook his hand for the longest time, she just seemed so happy that her boy had someone to spend his time with.  
Schneider's father, Richard walked forward to firmly shake Thomas's hand as the two men introduced themselves, after the introductory pleasantries were over, the dinner interrogation began.

Schneider had been forced to sit across from Thomas at the table, so the young man moved his foot to rest on top of Thomas's leg as a gesture of assurance. "So, how long have you two been dating? This seemed to be a kinda sudden thing." Susan smiled and Thomas fidgeted, trying to remember how long it had been. "It's been about eight months." Thomas responded as Schneider just looked completely blank as he tried to do math in his head. Susan nodded and Richard smiled. "So, how did you two meet?" The Canuck's father inquired and Thomas cleared his throat, trying to remember. Schneider shot him a warning look and hit his leg with his foot under the table. "We met at a Canucks vs Bruins regular season game. Thoms got confused about which dressing room was which and I helped him." Schneider explained with a dreamy smile as Thomas blushed as he remembered that day.

Richard frowned after a moment. "You seem a good deal older than our Cory, how much older than him are you?" Schneider's father asked and Thomas winced a little, not sure what the pair would think of the age difference between the pair. "Er, I'm twelve years older than Cor." Thomas smiled hesitantly and Susan's eyebrows shot up but Richard just nodded. The uncomfortable interrogation continued for quite some time until finally the goalies left at ten. Schneider smiled happily as the pair sat in the Canuck's car. Thomas waved at Schneider's parents and gave the Canuck a quick kiss before they drove off. "Wow, your parents sure are something else. They're pretty openminded, hunh?" Thomas asked and Schneider smiled, totally happy and satisfied by the visit. "Yeah, well, they are fourteen years apart themselves, and they've had a long time to adjust to my sexual preference." The happy Canuck responded and Thomas grinned back.

"Aw, you know you're the best ever." Thomas said gruffly and Schneider's smile widened, the Bruin was just happy to see the Canuck smile for the first time in  too long. "Thanks Thoms. For coming to see my parents." Schneider's eyes were bright with happiness and everything felt right for the pair. "No problem, Cor. Anytime." Thomas responded and the pair pulled into the hotel parking lot. Thomas grinned impulsively. "Let try something new!" The Bruin positively giggled as he drew his boyfriend into the backseat.

Schneider smiled as Thomas shoved away the front seats and laid him back on the seats. "Honey, I don't think we'll fit." Schneider said, cutely and Thomas grinned evilly. "Oh, we'll fit." The Bruin promised with a smile. Later the two men snuck into their room and laid down on the bed.  
Thomas smiled. "If that's the reward, can we go to your parents more often?"  
  
CMS 54

Ryane Clowe smiled as he wrestled with Aaron Rome and almost won before Rome grinned and flipped him back over. Clowe growled rather loudly as he flipped Rome off his back, putting all his weight on Rome as one person in a neighboring room rapped on the wall and rather loudly shouted. "Shaddup in there!" A moment later Clowe whined and Rome chuckled as he threw Clowe backwards, up against the bed.

A moment later the door swung open and a somewhat drunk Ryan Kesler barged into the room giggling. "Man they really shouldn't make universal keys!" Kesler laughed as he saw Rome on top of Clowe. The Vancouver centre scratched his head as Bieksa peered around him. Rome scrambled off of Clowe and coughed nervously as Clowe frowned, standing up. "What are you two doing here?" Clowe asked as he stood there, fully in the buff and completely proud, without a feeling of embarrassment between the two men as they stood in full glory for Kes and Kev to see. Kesler smiled and clapped Bieksa on the back. "We're here to see whats what when someone's with someone."

Rome sighed and slowly sat down on the bed, already guessing they were in for a long haul. Clowe thought for a moment and smiled. "Dude. I think it's a matter of where and why who does what, when, with who and how."  
  
CMS 55 GNOC #2

"Goalies Night Out!" Reimer yelled, happily drunk. Bernier smiled and swung an arm around the other goalies shoulders. Schneider hiccuped and began making out with Thomas again as everyone looked away from the impassioned pair. "I once didn't even try to make catches and my defense was so bad that we lost 11-2." Reimer smiled fondly and banged his head against the table loudly, making Thomas and Schneider jump.

Schneider put a hand on his now bleeding lip and shouted, "You bit me!" angrily at the Bruins starting goalie. Thomas's eyes widened cutely and he put on a look of affront and sadness. "I didn't mean too!" He wailed, taking another gulp of beer. The bartender suddenly appeared at the table and stared at Schneider's bleeding lip. "Is everything alright here?" The bartender asked, obviously thinking that Schneider had gotten punched. Schneider crossed his arms and pouted as blood dribbled down his chin. "Yes." He muttered sullenly and the bartender glanced suspiciously at Thomas once more before leaving.

"I took a dare to spend a week sleeping in the stadium." Rask quietly muttered into his vodka and everyone stared at him in surprise, Thomas laughed. "Oh yeah, I remember that!" The Bruins starting goalie smiled and Schneider lightly punched his arm, still annoyed. "I once bailed Thomas outta jail for being drunk and disorderly." Schneider tattled and slowly licked the blood off his own chin. Thomas growled and leaned forward, holding Schneider down as he licked the remaining blood off the Canucks backup goalies chin. Thomas bowled Schneider over and the pair disappeared under the table again as everyone else groaned.  
Rask sighed and leaned down to drink more as Reimer started tickling Bernier for information. Bernier laughed and murmured something jokingly about 'tickling assault', but finally gave up.

"All right, all right." The Kings goalie conceded with a smile and Reimer quit tickling the other man with a frown of anticipation. "Uh, I once started a brawl just cause I wanted to see Joe Thornton give in to some of his urges." Bernier blushed as Reimer laughed. A muffled voice from under the table said. "Actually, he did during one game, with Henrik." Schneider groaned and Thomas made a loud shushing noise from under the table.

A moment later Schneider began giggling and Reimer's eye twitched as he took another gulp to forget the disturbing noises he'd just heard. Reimer shook his head and lifted his drink as the table shook and spilled everyone else's drinks a little. The Maple Leafs goalie kicked at a body under the table and Thomas growled.

"Come on man, get outta there." Reimer growled in response and Schneider laughed. "Do you mean get out from under the table, or...?"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But they really do get better as they go along!


End file.
